Prelúdio de uma morte
by Vivian Wood
Summary: O feitiço sem contra-feitiço faz com que um pequeno filme se passe na cabeça de Lily Evans.


1960

Um choro de uma criança invade a sala de parto. Uma mulher sorri aliviada, gotas de um suor pela face, e a recompensa vem para seus braço.

- Você é linda... branca como um lírio... Lily Evans, você será especial. Jamais, em lugar algum desse mundo, haverá uma criança como você. Espero que você tenha muita luz minha filha.

1961

- Mamãe! Lily quebrou outro vaso!

- Calma Petúnia... o vaso está muito alto, Lily não o alcança, pode adimitir, querida, eu não vou te culpar por ter quebrado meu vaso.

- Não fui eu! A culpada foi ela! Sempre é ela! Eu te odeio, Lily! Te O-D-E-I-O!

1962

- Jamais haverá criança como ela. Ela é especial. Ela livrará esse mundo de parte de um peso muito grande. Muitas pessoas serão gratas a ela. Ela fará algo que ninguém, ninguém poderá fazer em seu lugar. Ela e James Potter serão responsáveis pela luz que invadirá centenas de casas.

- O que quer dizer com isso, pequena Arabella?

- Você não compreenderá agora, Lily.

- Deixe de dizer besteiras, Arabella! Vá para casa agora! Srta. Evans, peço perdão pelo incômodo, não dê atenção as besteiras de minha filha, por favor.

1963

- Lily, o que houve?

- Mamãe, ele era malvado! Ele tinha olhos vermelhor e pele branca. Ele era malvado, mamãe, muito malvado!

- Calma, minha criança! Foi só um pesadelo...

1964

- Lily Evans! Não sei como você faz isso, mas você não deve pendurar sua irmã no lustre, é errado!

- Mas, ela tava me perseguindo!

- Você é um demônio, sua pirralha! Eu te odeio!

- Petunia Evans! Não fale assim! Vá para o quarto agora!

- Mamãe, por que Petunia me odeia?

- Ela não te odeia, criança... não te odeia...

1965

- Eu te odeio, Lily Evans!

- Eu te amo Petunia! Mesmo que você não goste de mim.

- Patética...

1966

Estimada Sra Evans, pedimos que re-eduque sua filha para ser mais educada, e parar de fazer nascer bolhas Em todas - todas mesmo - regiões do corpo da professora.

Atenciosamente, A DIRETORA

1967

- Arabella disse que sou especial.

- Claro! Você é uma aberração, tem doença mental, mas de especial não tem nada.

- Petunia! Claro que você é especial, meu anjinho.

1968

- Você está com inveja!

- Inveja? De você? Ah, queridinha, por que eu teria? Eu sou mais inteligente, mais bonita, sou normal, e tenho o garoto mais lindo do colégio aos meus pés!

- Se uma bola com uma taturana em cima da boca é a coisa mais linda, não quero nem ver a mais feia...

1969

- Mamãe! Mãe! Válter me pediu em namoro!

- Que bom, querida!

- Imagine o filho de vocês... vai ser gordo, sem pescoço, com a cara vermelha, e todod engomado...

1970

- Petunia, vai aparar grama, vai!

- Pelo menos eu preciso de um aparador para aparar a grama, não de olhar pra ela.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu vi você hoje de manhã... você é uma aberração!

1971

- Bruxa?

- Sim, eu sou uma bruxa! Veja!

- Querida, estou muito orgulhosa de você! É um presente para mim!

- Será que só eu vejo que ela é uma aberração?

- Invejosa!

- Petunia, você deveria estar feliz pela sua irmã!!!!

1972

- Hei, garota, qual o problema com seu cabelo?

- Potter, você é desprezível! Acha que é o melhor só por que parece que acabou de descer da vassoura!

- Saiba que eu sou o apanhador da Grifinória, ruivinha!

- Saiba que eu quero que você exploda com um balaço na cabeça!

1973

- Evans!

- Você não tem mais o que fazer, Potter?

- Não, ou você acha que se eu tivesse eu taria aqui agora?

- Vamos, Susan! Tem gente que tem um cérebro menor que um pomo...

1974

- Lily! Quer sair comigo hoje?

- Nem que me azarem, Potter

- Ah, adimita, eu sou lindo, você nmão resiste a tentação!

- Flipendo!

1975

- Evans, merda, será que você não entende? Eu te amo!

- Você não é capaz de amar Potter!

- Então, por que é que eu estou com uma vontade louca de te beijar?

1976

- Por que você não me deixa em paz, Potter?

- Por que você faz questão de me machcar, Lily?

1977

- Eu te amo, Lily! Até quando você vai negar isso?

- Eu não vou mais negar, James...

- O q...?

E foi interrompido por um beijo

1978

- Eu tenho medo James... Não sei até quando estarei viva, não sei quando você não voltará de uma batalha...

- Quer casar comigo?

- O quê?

1979

- Como você consegue conzinhar tão bem?

- Andei treinando muito para quando nosso filho nascer.

- Ah, é? Temos que treinar mais, não anda funcionando.

- Há uma mês funcionou...

- O quê?

- É o primeiro integrante do seu time de Quadribol, meu amor...

1980

- Oh, Merlin!

- James, acalme-se!

- Como, Sirius? Lily está tirando algo monstruosos de dentro da... ah, você sabe!

- James Potter?

- Sim, sou eu, doutora.

- Parabéns! O menino se parece muito ao senhor

- Sirius... ela disse... que é um menino?

- Foi, cara!

- Oh, eh um mini-James?

- É, cara!

- Oh, eu sou pai?

- Cala a boca e entra lá, logo!

1981

- Fuja, Lily!

- Não!

-Salve o Harry!

- James... não...

-Eu te amo, mas você tem que ir...

Lily Evans subiu as escadas apressadamente, pegou Harry Potter nos braços e...

- Avada Kedrava

Momentos depois, estava morta, assim como o grande amor de sua vida, James Potter. Havia dado sua vida pelo filho. E foi assim que começou uma longa história...

**N/A:** Ficou podre, eu sei. Acabei de escrever, perdida no tédio... Deixem rewiews sim? Bjo prucêis, até o próximo surto, ou até a autora de _Quando me dei conta da sua existência_ liberar o próximo capítulo. o/


End file.
